You're mine
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For once and for all Kise will make sure Kuroko knows he belongs to Kise! Oneshot, yaoi and pretty OOC. KiseKuroko.


This is a present for the lovely dissidia characters! I hope he likes it^^

And this will be very OOC! I haven't watched many episodes of Kuroko no Basuke, so I don't know the characters really well and this was my first try at even writing something of this anime...

This is yaoi and they will use the vanilla milkshake in a nice way...

...

Kise was walking towards the place where he knew the other would be. He was always there, drinking his vanilla milkshakes, hanging out with Kagami. Kise wouldn't admit it really, but he was jealous of Kagami and how much time he got to spend with his Kurokocchi.

His pace got quicker as soon as he saw the fast food place. The drive through was packed with cars, but Kise knew they would be inside. He slammed the door open and looked around, his eyes landing on a little table by the window. First Kagami saw him and he got a glare, but Kise only had eyes for Kuroko. He walked towards the table and that was when Kuroko finally looked up to him.

Kise's happy demeanor would bubble up now. It always did whenever he saw Kuroko. 'Kurokocchi,' he said happily. 'Can I talk to you for a second? In private.'

Kagami raised an eyebrow, annoyed that he wasn't greeted at all. Why did Kise always ignore him? Kuroko was still sipping from his milkshake, his eyes looking up with a bored expression on his face. 'What do you want to talk about?' he asked dully.

Kise was hurt that Kuroko didn't just come with him. He looked at Kagami who was now smirking at him. 'Yeah, Kise. What did you want to talk about?' Kagami asked. 'Still want Kuroko to join your team?'

Kuroko was now looking from Kagami to Kise, not really aware of what kind of match this was. Kise narrowed his eyes at Kagami, but didn't know how to respond to it. He may have lost Kuroko to Kagami in basketball, but he would win Kuroko over in something else. In a flash he grabbed Kuroko by the wrist and pulled him out of his chair and out of the fast food place. Kise didn't stop walking even when he felt Kuroko protesting. His anger had gotten the best of him.

'Kise, can you stop walking for a moment?' Kuroko said breathless after some time. Kise released Kuroko's wrist and turned around slowly, already regretting what he had just done.

'Sorry, Kurokocchi,' he tried sweetly, but knew he had to explain it now. A lie might work! 'I just really needed to speak to you in private and I thought this would be quicker.'

Kuroko took another sip of his drink. 'Okay, what do you want to talk about?' he responded, sounding pretty bored.

Again Kise felt hurt. Kuroko wasn't even really interested in him. Maybe he should just convince him. He would be as interesting as possible. He would win this! Kise took a step towards Kuroko. 'Is it okay if we talk about this at my place. I don't like to tell you so out in the open.'

Kuroko stared up with his blue eyes, still sipping from his shake. He nodded softly and Kise felt relieved. He started walking and heard Kuroko following him. He had to make a plan. How would he convince Kuroko? This was really hard. He was still thinking about by the time they had reached his apartment and went into his home. He closed the door behind them and still didn't know what to say.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Kuroko asked again, not even paying attention to his surroundings.

Kise turned around and looked him dead in the eye. He had to do something right now! He stepped forward again, closing the gap between them and took the milkshake cup out of Kuroko's hands. His other hand went up to Kuroko's chin and grabbed it tightly. Kise tilted his head backwards a bit and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kuroko was not responding to it, even when Kise tried forcing him, moving his own lips on the still ones.

It angered Kise again. He just wanted to win Kuroko over. He pulled back and saw two blue eyes looking at him, seeming to be a little bigger than usual. At least he had managed to stun Kuroko. 'Why did you do that?' Kuroko asked Kise as soon as he had found his voice again.

Kise grabbed Kuroko by his collar now and pulled him up a little. 'Because you are mine and not Kagami's,' he yelled, again kissing Kuroko hard, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. Kise made Kuroko walk backwards until his legs hit the back of his couch. They stood there for a while, while Kise explored Kuroko's mouth fully. Suddenly a little tongue joined it, trying to caress Kise's tongue. Kise groaned when he found out Kuroko had actually joined in, kissing him back.

He leaned his head to the side a bit and lowered his body to Kuroko's height. Then he let Kuroko explore his mouth, granting him entrance. He felt the little tongue glide through his mouth, a small moan escaping Kuroko's throat. Kise had never expected Kuroko to give in so fast, but he could honestly say that he had won.

As Kuroko was still busy with exploring Kise's mouth, Kise decided to take it to the next level. He grabbed the hem if Kuroko's shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere on the ground. They had to break the kiss then and he could two blue half lidded eyes staring back at him. He smirked, liking how Kuroko was reacting to him. 'Kurokocchi,' he whined. 'What is your answer to that?'

Suddenly two arms were wrapped around him and Kise was pulled into another kiss while Kuroko let out a moan. Kise picked up the smaller body and Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kise's waist eagerly. Kise took advantage of the situation by placing one hand under Kuroko's ass and squeezing it as he walked towards his bedroom. His other hand was still holding the vanilla milkshake.

As they reached the bed, Kise threw Kuroko on the bed, hearing a whimper ripple out of Kuroko's mouth. Kise smirked again, knowing it was because Kuroko didn't want to lose the bodily contact. Kise put down the milkshake and crawled over to Kuroko and started unbuttoning his jeans and pulled it off along with his boxers. He threw it to the side and then started undressing himself.

Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide of his arms. He showed off his muscular body and he could see Kuroko watching every muscle move. He had never seen Kuroko like that, so responsive, so wanting him instead of giving him the cold shoulder. Kise liked this side of Kuroko. He unzipped his jeans and let it fall to the floor, stepping out of it there. In his boxers you could clearly see the outline of his erection and Kise could tell Kuroko was staring at it. Slowly he slipped it off also and his erection stood proud. Kuroko´s eyes widened a bit, but couldn't stop staring.

Then Kise remembered the milkshake he still had. He picked it up and pulled of the lit. 'You really love your vanilla milkshakes, don't you Kurokocchi,' Kise said huskily. He watched as Kuroko licked his lips, still looking at his cock, but sometimes glancing at the cup. 'Would you still like it when it's all on me…?' He poured some of it all over his cock, it dripping to the floor.

Kuroko almost sprang forward and grabbed Kise's hips. He hesitated then, but couldn't resist in the end. First he licked a bit off Kise's thigh, making Kise shiver. Then Kuroko's hand went up and grabbed it between two fingers, making sure he didn't get any of the milkshake on his hand. His tongue slid across Kise's full length and Kise groaned deep in his throat. Kuroko looked up at Kise and saw two brown eyes looking down at him. His tongue was still sliding over Kise's cock, the head being teased now as he licked it clean. Kise's mouth was opened to let out soft sounds.

A tongue flicked over the tip and dipped into the slit to make sure Kise was all clean now. Kuroko took in the head and bobbed his head down once to make sure he wouldn't taste any more vanilla. Kise groaned loudly while he fisted Kuroko's soft blue hair. He then pushed the smaller one off and forced him to lie down on the bed again. Those blue eyes were staring again, but this time they showed longing. With a growl Kise climbed on top of Kuroko and opened his legs. He reached for his nightstand where the lube was on and squirted some onto his hand.

Curiously Kuroko followed his hand as Kise spread it over his fingers and then slipped between Kuroko's legs. One finger poked against Kuroko's entrance and the little pink lips formed an O as he did so. Carefully Kise pushed it in, immediately feeling how tight Kuroko was. He hummed pleased at that, giving Kuroko another kiss as he pulled it out and pushed it back in again.

Kuroko's legs opened a little further, making the prepping easier. A second finger slipped in and Kuroko made a soft noise now. Kise looked at him and saw a face lidded with pleasure. He grabbed a hand full of the soft blue hair and pushed Kuroko's head towards his own, kissing him again. He thrust the two fingers back in again, aiming for a certain spot and when he hit it, Kuroko moaned loudly into Kise's mouth.

With a smirk Kise broke the kiss again. 'Kurokocchi, you won't reject me anymore, right?' he whined again, but then his tone changed into a more teasing one. 'Not when I know how to find all the right spots just like that.' He emphasized it by thrusting hard into the spot, making Kuroko moan instantly, unable to respond.

A third finger joined in and Kise started scissoring Kuroko now, making sure Kuroko would be ready for more. Kise got up a little and looked down as his fingers went in and out of Kuroko's glistening puckered hole.

'You should see yourself, Kurokocchi,' Kise said huskily, taking in Kuroko's whole body. 'Your flushed body, glistening from sweat. Your blue eyes clouded with lust. And your hole trying to suck me in as far as possible. How badly do you want me, Kurokocchi?' He ripped his fingers out of the wanting body and waited for Kuroko's response.

He stayed quiet for a while, just staring at Kise, taking in his whole naked body. He was so beautiful. No wonder the guy was a model. Kuroko was breathing heavily, unable to form words, but he couldn't wait any longer. 'F-fuck m-me, K-Kise,' he whispered.

Kise just stared at him after he had said the words. He definitely hadn't expected that. As soon as the words really sank in, he growled again, pushing Kuroko's legs up his shoulders and placing the head of his cock in front of the ring of muscles. Slowly he pushed in, throwing his head back in pleasure as the tightness enveloped him. He groaned when he was fully in and then looked down at how Kuroko looked. The blue eyes were closed and his back was pushed of the bed. His mouth was opened in a silent moan and as soon as Kise moved his hips backwards a bit, an actual sound came rolling over the beautiful pink lips.

He thrust back in hard, immediately hitting the right spot. See, Kise was meant to be with Kurokocchi. Kise bit in Kuroko's leg as he thrust in again and again, beautiful moans coming from Kuroko. They filled the room fully. Walls clenched down around Kise and he groaned out in pleasure, snapping his hips up hard. If Kuroko kept the clenching up like this, he would be coming very soon.

'Kise!' Kuroko suddenly yelled and Kise's eyes widened as he looked down. 'Harder!' was the next order. And Kise just had to oblige to that. He snapped his hips up harder, trying to get as deep as possible. Their skin was slapping together and their bodies glistened in sweat. Kuroko's pale skin almost shone in the soft light of Kise's room.

The walls clenched down again and Kise knew he was about to come. In a flash he grabbed Kuroko's cock and set a nice pace to jerk him off alongside his pace in thrusting into him. The pale body below him shook with pleasure, the head being trashed around from left to right.

With a load moan Kuroko came all over his own stomach and chest, his walls squeezing tightly around Kise's cock. Kise groaned, giving a few last thrusts into the tight body and then came deep within him, gritting his teeth as soft noises left his mouth.

Kise was hovering over Kuroko as they both tried to catch their breath. Kuroko had that dull look in his eyes again, almost like nothing had happened. Kise crawled off Kuroko, his softening cock sliding out of him. He laid down next to Kuroko and wanted to cuddle a bit when suddenly Kuroko grabbed the blankets and put himself under it, lying on his side, back towards Kise. Kise was astonished and with wide eyes stared at Kuroko's back.

'Kurokocchi, what..?' but Kise was interrupted by Kuroko.

'No! You said what you wanted to say and now I want to sleep,' he said sternly, but there was a little teasing town down below.

Kise smirked, knowing he was being teased. He crawled towards Kuroko and wrapped his arms around the small frame, his head laying in Kuroko's neck. 'But Kurokocchi, I just wanted to make sure you know you're mine,' he said in his whiny voice again.

Kuroko never answered, but the small smile on his face said enough and Kise knew that Kuroko was indeed all his now.

Characters © Kuroko no Basuke

Let me know what you think! Maybe I'll write more for this anime if it's liked^^


End file.
